Government
The government is a highly centralized monarchy and Confucian bureaucracy as codified by Jing guo dadian, a sort of Tungning constitution. The king The king has absolute authority, but his actual power is varied with political circumstances. He is bound by tradition, precedents set by earlier kings, Jing guo dadian, and Confucian teachings. The king commands absolute loyalty from his officials and subjects, but the officials also expects to persuade the king to the right path if the latter is thought to be mistaken. When there is severe drought or a series of disasters, the king often formally sought criticism from both the officials and citizenry, and whatever they said or wrote will be protected from prosecution in such cases (although there will be few exceptions). The officials The government officials are ranked in 18 levels, ranging from first senior rank down to ninth junior rank based on seniority and promotion, which is achieved through the royal decree based on examination or recommendation. A government official refers to one who occupies a type of office that gives its holder a Nanren status - semi-hereditary nobility that is effective. In order to become such an official, one has to pass a series of Guoqu examinations. There is three kinds of guoqu exams - literary, military, and miscellaneous, among which literary route is the most prestigious. (Many of key posts including all Censorate posts are open only to officials who advances through literary exam.) In case of literary route, there is a series of four tests, all of which one has to pass in order to qualify to become an official. 33 candidates who are chosen in this manner takes the final exam before the king for placement. The candidate with the highest score would be appointed to a position of 6th junior rank (a jump of six ranks). Two candidates with the next two highest scores would be appointed to a position of 7th junior rank. Seven candidates with next highest scores are assigned to 8th junior rank while the remaining 23 candidates will be given 9th junior rank, the lowest of 18 ranks. Central government State Council The State Council is the highest deliberative body, whose power however declined over the course of kingdom. The Prime Minister and the Deputy Prime Minister are the highest-ranking officials in the government (All three are of 1st senior rank). They are assisted by Left Minister and Right Minister, both of 1st junior rank, and seven lower ranking officials. The power of State Council is inversely proportional to the king's power. Eight Ministries The Eight Ministries makes up the chief executive body. Each minister is of 2nd senior rank and is assisted by deputy minister. who is of 2nd junior rank. Ministry of Personnel is the most senior office of eight ministries. As the influence of State Council, Minister of Personnel is often de facto head of ministers. Six ministries include in the order of seniority. *Ministry of Personnel *Ministry of Taxation *Ministry of Rites *Ministry of Defence *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Works *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Home Affairs Three Offices The Three Offices is a collective name for three offices that functions as major organ of press and provides checks and balance on the king and the officials. In their role as organ of press, they don't have actual authority to decide or implement policies, but has influential voice in the ensuing debate. The officials who serves in these offices tends to be younger and of lower rank compared to other offices but has strong academic reputation and enjoys special privileges and great prestige (For instance, censors are permitted to drink during working hours because of their function of criticizing the king). To be appointed, they go through more thorough review of character and family background. Three Offices provides the fastest route of promotion to high posts and is almost a requirement to becoming a Councillor. *Office of Inspector General - It monitors government administration and officials at each level in both central and local governments for corruption, malfeasance, or inefficiency. It is also in charge of advancing public morals and Confucian customs and redressing grievances of the populace. It is headed by the Inspector General, a position of 2nd junior rank, who oversees 30 largely independent officials. *Office of Censors - Its chief function is to remonstrate with the king if there is wrong or improper action or policy. Important decrees of the king are first reviewed by censors, who could ask to withdraw them if judged improper. It also issues opinions about the general state of affairs. It is composed of five officials, led by the Chief Censor, of 3rd senior rank. While the primary focus for Office of Inspector General is the government officials and Office of Censors is focused on the king, two offices often performs each other's functions, and there is much overlap. Together they are called "Gāi gōngsī," (該公司) which literally means "Both Offices," and often works jointly. *Office of Special Advisors - It oversees the royal library and serves as research institute to study Confucian philosophy and answer the king's questions. Its officials takes part in the daily lessons called Jìngzhēng (競爭), in which they discuss history and Confucian philosophy with the king. It is headed by Chief Scholar, a part-time post of 2nd senior rank that serves concurrently in another high post (such as in State Council), and Deputy Chief Scholar, a full-time post of 3rd senior rank that actually runs the office. There is great prestige attached to being Chief Scholar in this deeply Confucian society. Local government The officials of high rank are sent from the central government. Sometimes a secret royal inspector is appointed by the king to travel incognito and monitor the provincial officials. These undercover inspectors are generally officials of lower rank but is invested with the royal authority to dismiss corrupt officials.